


Renewed

by ramudas



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: afuro x hikaru, please stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: afuro meets hikaru and falls in love
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> afuro uses they/them pronouns.  
> hikaru uses they/them pronouns.  
> mitsuru is alive.

I was so excited when I got the message that I was able to join Inazuma Japan. Even if it was so late in the soccer season, I still was ecstatic to be reunited with some of my old friends and meet new ones. I spent a lot of time packing, since I had a lot of items I wanted to bring along. I tried not to think too hard about all my stuff, though.

The plane ride was fun; I loved looking at all of the beautiful clouds up close. I ended up dozing off, but I woke up once we landed. It took me a minute to get to where I needed to be - I was lost since it was my first time and all. I found the building I was supposed to be at, walking up the stairs before being greeted by... a familiar looking face.

"Are you the newbie?" The small boy said. I had watched all of the live matches on TV while I was at home, yet this boy didn't particularly stand out to me. He had a brown mohawk with white highlights, but his named escaped me.

"Newbie...? Well, I wouldn't necessarily call myself that, considering-"

"Just follow me." He cut me off. I wondered what he was doing in the halls. He has an off-standing appearance, so perhaps he was lonely. He didn't seem very friendly either, for the most part. I felt lucky he was even showing me around.

We walked for a bit before we finally got to where he wanted to take me - to meet the team. I felt butterflies in my stomach, seeing all these new faces. I recognized a few people, like Endou, Kidou, and Kiyama, but as for the others, I knew nothing about them besides what I've watched. Kiyama immediately walked up to me, and that's when I noticed Shirou. He completely took my breath away. He was much taller than the last time that I'd seen him, and his hair looked a bit different as well...

"Hey," Kiyama said, smiling while he shook my hand. "It's good to see you again, Afuro."

"Thank you! It's so nice to see both of you." I spoke to both of them. Shirou shyly smiled at me. "How have you been?" I asked.

They proceeded to tell me what's it's been like on the team, and I learned... a lot of crazy things had been going on. I was just glad that I came after it all died down, I suppose. The topic of Hikaru piqued my interest, however. They had joined later into the season since they had gotten leg surgery, but they seemed to be doing very well from what I'd heard. It made me happy to know that they got along well with their brother, since I knew that Shirou and Astuya did not. Speaking of Astuya, he had joined a little bit before me. I wasn't on the best terms with him, but then again I didn't speak much to him in the past.

Either way, I was happy to see everyone. I saw Mitsuru first, so I introduced myself to him. He was standing next to two others - a tall, dark-skinned kid, and then a shorter, gray and white haired boy. I smiled at them. "Hello, all. I'm Afuro." It took a minute for any of them to speak up, so I started talking. "I've been playing soccer all my life, and I've played alongside some of the people here!"

"Hey..." The gray haired boy spoke, cutting me off. I remembered, a long while back, that Kiyama had told me that they were brothers, but I've never officially met him like this before. He stuck a hand out for me to shake. "I'm Hiroto Kira. The God Stri-"

"I'm Mitsuru! I heard lots about you." He chimed in, stepping in front of Kira.

I laughed. "Did you...?"

"Yep! Kira really likes watching matches that you've played in, for whatever reason."

"Hey! What's that supposed to m-"

"I'm Haizaki." The darker skinned one said. "All of us," It pointed to the two males, "are dating."

"Hello, Haizaki." I smiled warmly to it. "That sounds very sweet! I hope it's going well for you."

"It isss, when Kira isn't being a dickbag!" Mitsuru said.

"What do you mean, dickbag?"

"You burnt the pizza last night!"

"It's not my fault!"

"You don't know how to cook!"

"Then why'd you let me!"

Mitsuru grumbled.

Even if they were joking, they still seemed to be very in love, and very close with each other. I almost envied them... I longed for a closeness such as theirs, but...

"Hey, I'll see you later okay? I'm going to meet some of the others!" I yelled, walking away. I left before getting too upset - not that I was necessarily jealous, but I just wish that I had someone like they had each other.

"Oh, um... Mitsuru?" I stopped, walking back to him. "Would you happen to know where... Hikaru is? I'd really like to meet them."

"Oh, Hikaru... Isn't that my stinky sibling?" He smiled. "They should be in the garden! As always..." His smile faded; was he possibly upset by that?

"Where's the garden...?"

"It's up the stairs! Um, if you leave this room... turn left and you'll see the stairs! It's an indoor garden, and the walls are made of glass! It's right when you walk upstairs, so you really can't miss it."

I smiled, beaming at the idea of an indoor garden. "Thank you so much!" I said before then exiting the room and going upstairs.

Upon entering the garden, the earthy scent filled my lungs. I took a deep breath of it in before entering. It looked empty, but then again it was a large space - there was plenty of room to hide out in. I found Hikaru - unmistakably, since they looked just like their brother - behind what looked to be a vine-covered table.

"Hello," I said softly. "Hikaru?"

They turned to look at me, seemingly concerned. Had I invaded their safe space? "Yea...? Who are you?"

"I'm Afuro. I heard some things about you... Um, so, I'm proud of you for getting through your surgery!"

They gave me an anxious smile. "T-Thanks," they laughed. Their laugh was so adorable... "Have you met my brother?"

"I did! He seems... very lively." I walked over to Hikaru, taking a seat on the bench they were sitting at. "He's the one who told me where to find you."

They gave me a sullen smile. "Your hair is so long, Afuro..." They told me, changing the subject. Odd.

"I know!" I smiled at them. "You can play with it if you'd like." No, I don't normally let people touch my hair at all, but if it's just them... I was okay with it. I felt like I could trust them. In the room, with just us, it felt like time didn't exist... Almost as if we were just the only ones on the earth.

They ran their fingers from my head down the length of my hair. "It's so soft," they remarked.

"Thank you! I take very good care of it." We went silent for a moment. I didn't necessarily want to leave, but I knew that I didn't have much time then. "Hikaru, do you think we can talk again later? I'd really like to get to know you better... I'm going downstairs to find my room. I just got here, and I don't exactly... know anything at all." I laughed at myself. "But, I just wanted to say hi."

"Um..." They looked down, as if contemplating something. "Yea. You can find me here again."

"I will!" I winked at them as I stood. They still had their hand in my hair, which they pulled away slowly. "Goodbye," I mouthed, walking away. On my way out, I took in the beauty of the room. There was plant life everywhere, even on the floor. There were a few vines that I had to watch out for, as well as scattered petals and leaves, which I'm sure were now stuck on my shoes.

I went back downstairs, looking for the dorms. They were luckily easy to find, as was my room - it was at the end of the hall. There I read my name and... Astuya's. I sighed and entered. As it would turn out, my room mate was already in there. I wasn't too sure how I felt about sharing a room with him, but I didn't plan on being in my room much at all anyways. I'm much more of a people-person than he is.

"Hello, Astuya." I softly forced a smile at him, unzipping my bag.

"Aphrodi! Long time no see." He was just as loud as always, perhaps even more so now that our tiny room seemed to amplify his boisterous voice.

"You're right." I unpacked my clothes, folding them neatly on an empty shelf. "How have things been?" I asked, attempting to talk to him even if I didn't necessarily want to.

"Same old, same old..." He sighed. "There isn't much new. How's it feel to see Shirou again? Or should I say, Shirou and Kiyama?" I could hear his malicious grin on his voice. He was attempting to make me jealous for whatever reason. "You're aware that they're engaged, right?"

"I'm very happy for them. It feels good to see Shirou again..." I would rather die than have Astuya hang the past over my head. He knew how close, how in love me and Shirou once were, and it hurts that Astuya would try to make me jealous. "Kiyama seems to be doing well. I saw his brother too, and even he's doing good. I'm very happy for all of them." When I finished unpacking, I paced, trying to look busy. "When is dinner?" I asked him, changing the subject.

He laughed. "8 o'clock sharp."

"Okay..." Looking at my phone, I saw that it was only 6. I could visit that one person again... Would it be too soon to go back to them?

"Will you sit by me?" He asked. I tried not to let my disgust show. I took a minute to think of a reply, but apparently it was a minute too long. "Just kidding." He got up to leave for somewhere, slapping my back. I grit my teeth as he left, and then flopped down on my bed.

I ended up taking a small nap, but woke up to knocking. Groggy, I shuffled to the door. "Yea...?" I said to the blue blob in front of me. "Oh, Hika..."

They smiled at me gently. How can a smile be so gentle? All around, they were a very soft person... "Were you sleeping...? Did you know that it's dinner time?"

"Oh... That's right... Thank you, Hikaru. Um... Do you think you could sit by me?"

"Yes," They said without hesitating. "Of course, that's why I came. You can sit with me and my friends."

I smiled, excited to meet them.

After Hikaru grabbed a plate with me, they pulled out a chair for me to sit on. I smiled to myself at their generosity. Soon, a tall, red haired male, and an even taller brown haired one joined us.

"These are your friends...?" I whispered, looking at Hikaru.

"Yes. Nosaka, Nishikage... This is... Afuro. They recently joined the team, so please be nice to them." They joked, winking at their friends.

"Aren't I always nice...?" Nosaka asked, winking back to both me and Hikaru. I then noticed the mass amount of watermelon on his plate. "Welcome." He said to me. There was something off-putting him that I couldn't yet pinpoint. I ignored it, telling myself to give him the benefit of the doubt. He must be a decent person if he's Hikaru's friend.

Nishikage was silent, yet looked kind, even if he had dark eyes... He seemed to be more concerned with Nosaka, for whatever reason. I only paid attention to my plate, trying to not stare at anyone in particular, even though I was almost entranced by all the faces around me, not just the ones in front of me. Everyone looked so friendly, and I only wanted to have a good time with them. Even so, the only face that stood out was the one beside me... Hikaru.

They seemed extra radiant, despite them too having dark eyes... It felt like the light in their eyes was made for me to see, to peer into...

I found myself wishing I was like them, since they seemed to have friends... but why did they go into the garden so often? In addition, I remembered that I once was like them as well. I once had many friends, yet we all got separated, going to different schools. Did I envy Hikaru? It was still only my first day, so again, I wasn't going to let anything particular bother me... especially not such a menial thing like this. Even so, I couldn't ignore the fact that I felt so strongly about Hikaru... Almost protective in a sense. I was enthralled ever since hearing their story, but seeing them for the first time was magical. I must just be crazy.

Once Hikaru and I were both done eating, they took care of my plate for me. They then grabbed my hand, whispering to me to go. I followed them silently, happily.

They dragged me along to their room. I asked them, "What about Nosaka and Nishikage?" They told me that they usually just go when they're done eating, since the two boys were dating. Then, they told me a little more.

"Sometimes I like to call him 'Saka-san'!" I smiled at the cute nickname. "I don't know if you've seen it, but he and I have a hissatsu together... The General!" They explained it to me, and from what I gathered, it seemed as if they gave the light inside of themself to Nosaka, or, Saka-san... and he then used that to guide their teammates. I felt a twinge of jealousy, for whatever reason. I hated this feeling, and I knew I shouldn't... It wasn't right.

"That's amazing, Hikaru. Have you seen mine? I'm sure there's recordings of my moves all over the internet... Oh, did that sound vain?" I laughed, and it made them laugh too.

We spent the rest of the evening together in their room, talking and playing games. I was very happy at how quickly we were able to become friends. They joked around a lot, but sometimes I couldn't even tell from their voice - they did have a very soft voice, similar to mine in some regard. Another similarity we shared was our passion for life. Their passion was for animal life, whereas mine was more about helping out people. They really loved animals, but I just loved watching Hikaru's dark eyes light up as they spoke.

They told me that sometimes they really wished they could have a pet - they had been hospitalized since they were a child, but liked being outside since they could feed birds and pick up insects. I laughed, since I didn't exactly expect them to like bugs, but I should of figured.

Hikaru's roommate, Golem, came back pretty late. I realized that I should head back to my own room, and Hikaru offered to walk me back. We walked silently, only listening to the sounds of our footsteps, until we reached my room. My hand lingered on the door handle while Hikaru spoke.

"Take care, alright...? I'll see you around." Their tone wasn't as playful as it sounded before.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I reassured them, smiling.

They shyly smiled back at me, walking away. I watched them for a moment before disappearing into my room.

The next morning, I got breakfast alone. I sat with the spiky haired boy that I remembered playing against once. He was also alone - he was the only one at his table, but I knew he had friends, so perhaps he was waiting for them.

"Does... Hikaru eat breakfast?" I asked the boy, breaking our silence. The dining area was surprisingly empty, and even if everyone hadn't woke up yet still... Hikaru was the first person on my mind, right when I woke up. I must've fell asleep thinking about them as well, since I swore I had a vague dream of them... I felt foolish.

The boy looked at me, grinning. "They like to eat in the garden!" Oh, that's right... are they always there? "Y'know, everyone calls it 'the garden', even though Hikaru is really the only one who goes in there... So it's more of Hikaru's garden. They don't let other people in there, not even me!" He then looked away, taking a bite of his eggs. "They're one of my closest friends... I wish they'd eat here sometime, but... They like being alone, I guess."

"Hmm..." I wondered out loud. There were some more people coming, filling the area with noise, so I scarfed down my food and left. I hated loud noises as well as crowds, so I couldn't blame Hikaru for wanting to be alone.

I strolled up to the garden area, where I once again found Hikaru.

"Hey," I approached them. They greeted me and invited me to take a seat next to them. "Thank you for last night."

"What do you mean, thanks?"

"It just... made me very happy to spend time with you." I picked up a flower from off of the ground. After we both went silent, I placed it in their hair, tucking it behind their ear.

They smiled, flustered. I was too, but I was good at hiding it. I stared into their eyes for a moment before turning away. For a moment, I felt as if their light truly was made for me, just as I had thought before. "Did you get breakfast?"

They hesitated before answering. "No, I don't always like to eat it."

"Hika..." Their face lit up at the nickname. "Maybe some day we can get breakfast together?"

"Oh, t-that'd be good... Thanks." They softly smiled.

I looked at the ground before asking another question. "Why are you always in here, alone?"

They looked at me, almost angrily. I looked back, softening my expression. "It's just a question... I'm curious. Please take no offense in it."

They sighed, looking at the ground as I just was, and lost themself in a monologue. "I just... have been alone for most of my life. Being hospitalized, that is. Mitsuru was really all I had, but even then... I didn't have friends, hardly at all... but whenever I did, they'd... leave, if you get what I mean. I did try going to school for awhile, but it didn't go so well. I was in a wheelchair at that time, and all of the adults told me that kids would help me, but they never did... I felt ignored a lot, and... no one stuck with me. Mitsuru was over here, playing for Japan, so not even he could do much for me..." Their eyes suddenly got wide; they turned to look at me. "Ah! I'm sorry for rambling... But, I guess I've just learned to not get too attached."

"Hikaru..." I felt so bad for them, but it almost warmed my heart to know that they trusted me enough to tell me this. I must be the only one they've ever told, since everyone wonders why they're alone... "You have friends here. Long time friends," I put my hand on top of theirs. I felt it tense up, but they soon relaxed it, breathing deeply as they listened to me. "I'm very sorry about your past, but your friends here care so much about you. And you're such a lovely person to be around, not to mention!" I smiled at them, unsure where to carry the conversation from there.

"Thanks... It's kind of nice to be alone, in some ways... I feel important to my flowers..."

"What do you do in here, anyways?" I asked.

They giggled. "Well, I tend to the plants, of course... I also take naps, and... Come here, I'll show you." They stood up, grabbing the hand that I'd placed on theirs.

They showed me into a back area, where I saw the most astonishing thing... They had a sunflower mural they were working on. There was paint supplies strewn about, and even some actual canvases lying about... I picked up a small one, examining all of the intricate details. "What's this supposed to be?"

"Oh... That's just abstract. I like to do more abstract things on smaller canvases... It's good to get my feelings out in that way."

I felt amazed. Hikaru was so wonderful, and continued to amaze me for many more weeks then on. All the while, my feelings for them only escalated. I didn't necessarily understand it at first, but it was like... I loved looking at them, even if it was just at practice... And might I add, they were quite a more serious soccer player than their brother. But with Hikaru... I loved it maybe even more when they looked at me. I'd learned quickly that I felt like I was everything when their eyes were on me. Their attention meant the most to me, and at times I felt guilty for getting internally upset with my friends. Why would you talk to me; you're taking time away from me and my precious friend? It was so silly, but again, perhaps it was just me being protective...

They'd only let me into their garden, into their mind, and later on... into their heart.


	2. Close

Hikaru and I easily became best friends. Every morning, one of us would knock on the others door to get breakfast. We usually took it up to the garden, but there were a few times that I convinced them to stay downstairs. During those times, their friends would come and say hi and tell them that it's good to see them. I was so glad that they had so many friends.

I thought that they had the most adorable laugh, the most stunning smile, and even radiant eyes... They completely lit up every room they walked in. They looked absolutely perfect to me, and... I felt lucky to even touch them. Oftentimes we enjoyed playing with each others hair. They usually would braid mine, while I liked to put their hair in ponytails and adorn them with ribbons. Sometimes they complained about the "girlish" look, but I told them that they look perfectly fine. I've been teased a lot about looking like a girl, so I understood how they felt in a way. Ribbons look pretty on people of all genders, but especially Hikaru...

There were many nights where me and Hikaru would stay up together, mainly in their room. Their roommate was usually out with his friend, thankfully. Sometimes he would be with us, playing games and the like, but I savored every precious moment I had alone with Hikaru.

They felt like everything to me, as if they truly completed me... They made me so happy, all of the time... I never wanted to leave their side, ever. We did have sleep overs, and I got them to cuddle me. I told them that I had a bad dream the previous night, which was a little white lie, and was scared to fall asleep - "But... you know that I feel so safe with you, Hikaru... So, do you think you could hold me?"

"Yes," They said, smiling. They laid down, and I snuggled up right into their arms, laying my head on their chest. They laid still for a moment, and I could feel their heartbeat racing. I lifted my head to look at their reddening face.

"It's alright, Hika..." I thought it was silly that I was the one comforting them, when realistically I should've been the one being comforted. I just wanted them to feel alright with me. "Here," I said, pulling their blanket over us. It was the softest thing I'd ever felt, and had a pink-ish cream color. But still, nothing was softer than the feel of Hikaru's cheek against my hand when I cupped their face. I pressed my hands together, making their lips mush up. "Let's cuddle now." I told them, almost wanting to kiss them. They laughed, and I moved my arms so that they were around them. They wrapped theirs around me too, pulling me closer to them. I slept soundly through the night, the steady rise and fall of their stomach rocking me to sleep. I had a hand over their chest, feeling their heart, and how it raced for me.

We cuddled every night I was over after that, without me needing to make another excuse. I'd just curl up to them, and they'd allow me to rest, running their fingers affectionately through my hair. They'd rub my back on occasion too, which I wished they did more often. It was always slow and careful touches, but that was just it. Secretly, I longed for more, but still found myself satisfied when I woke up to them smiling at me.

"You slept so peacefully, Furo." They told me.

"I'd hope so." I joked, winking. I nuzzled back into their neck, but they whined, saying that they wanted to get breakfast.

"Well, I want you." I said, wrapping my arms tighter around them. They couldn't help but smile, returning the hug. Still, they tried to get up. They wiggled around, until finally I got up. "Okay, I guess..." We ate together in the garden, which I'd also started help taking care of. They even let me watch them paint, which I felt like it was a treat. Maybe it was their silent way of saying that they trust me.

On our way back to their room, I grabbed their hand. "W-What's this about?" They asked.

I hummed, continuing to walk without looking at them. Knowing they weren't going to get an answer out of me, they sighed. I looked at them and squeezed their hand, and we silently smiled to each other, Hikaru still being anxious. I let go once we were in their room, and we didn't talk about it. I held their hand a few more times, but whenever other people were around, they were the one who let go. Admittedly, that made me upset, but I tried to pay it no mind.

I wanted to kiss them, too. I wanted to be so close to Hikaru for reasons I didn't even know. I just thought that they were so beautiful; I felt an attraction that I hadn't felt in years. 

We watched movies together in their room all of the time. I'd come over and bring snacks, all comfy in my pajamas. Occasionally, Golem and his friend, Sakanoue, would also join us. Me and Hikaru would cuddle, almost always, and if Golem was there I liked to rest my head on his big shoulders as well. Surprisingly, he let me and Hikaru sit on his lap when we'd ask. He'd fall asleep pretty fast anyway. Me and Hikaru would giggle to ourselves about his snoring, and so we'd move to the garden. Astuya was always in... our shared room, so there was no chance for alone time there.

Watching movies with Hikaru just made me want them more. How was I supposed to stay quiet and pay attention to a screen when my infatuation was right there, right next to me? I didn't mind movies, since we did cuddle, but sometimes I so badly wanted to just... grab their stupid, soft face and give them a real big kiss. No, no, that'd be too much for our first... It should be more like... if I were to tilt their chin towards me, look into their eyes sweetly and softly bring my lips to theirs. They'd kiss me back, just as softly, until our true passion for each other could no longer be contained by such gentle exchanges. I want to love them softly and carefully, of course, but my ardor for Hikaru couldn't be expressed with just simple actions like that... Kisses are important, that's why I want to kiss them hard, I want to feel their teeth, I want them to smile until their lips hurts, and I want them to want more. 

Tomorrow, I told myself, falling asleep on their shoulder. Tomorrow night, I'll do it.


	3. Love

"Hikaru," I said, finishing my dinner. "Let's go on the balcony tonight."

"Really, the balcony? Why?" They questioned. In the garden, there was a glass door that let outside to a small balcony. We've never really went there, but I thought it'd be a beautiful place for... my plan.

"I'll bring lots of pillows and snacks, can you get extra blankets?" I asked, completely ignoring them.

They laughed, knowing that whatever I was scheming would be fine. Yes, Hikaru, you'd always be perfectly safe with me.

Later, we went up there and made a comfy spot for us. I was lucky that the breeze was so nice, even if the air was a bit hot. They laid down first, extending their arm for me to lay on. I rested my head on their shoulder, nuzzling up to them as their arm curled around me. They pulled their soft blanket over us, and we stargazed silently, marveling quietly at how filled the night sky was. How. How how how... I didn't think this through at all. I want to kiss them, but... How...

"Hikaru," I started, unsure how to finish. I stared at them for a moment. "I have never seen a star this closely before." I said quietly, looking them in the eyes. I sat up to face them, grabbing their hand and pulling them until they were sitting up as well. "Yes, that means you." I continued, then looking down and letting my hair fall in front of me. Hikaru brushed it out of my way, resting their hand on my shoulder.

"...Me?" They asked, and I could feel their warm stare.

I lifted my head to look at their eyes. "Yes." I smiled softly. They tightened their grip on me when our eyes met. I drew closer to them, placing my hand on theirs - the one that was on my shoulder - and kissed their cheek softly. Slowly, I told myself, I want to love them slowly, despite my impatience.

They blushed in response, and I could feel their cheeks heating up. I kissed their cheek once more, this time a bigger kiss... I then wrapped my arms around them, pulling them close to me. "Hika..." I whispered onto their skin. After I didn't continue, they shyly asked what it was that I wanted to say. 

"I... really adore you, Hikaru... Um..." I giggled a bit, finding myself once again speechless before them.

I squeezed their hand, grabbing it and running my fingers along theirs. I decided to kiss their hand as well, noticing the sweet scent of flowers on them. "Will you be mine...?" I whispered, unsure of myself. I was sure, surely sure that I wanted Hikaru, but I didn't know why I said it so impulsively.

I took a deep breath after no answer. Maybe they didn't hear me, I silently hoped.

They started petting me with their other hand. They kissed my head, and I kissed their hand again impulsively.

"Yes..." They spoke softly, and I smiled against their hand. They flipped their hand that was on my shoulder to now stroke my cheek. I looked into their eyes, feeling a new type of faith grow between us. I decided that I... I really would kiss them. In my head, for a brief moment, I had a thought - I might as well. But then, no, no, I told myself. I had to be certain, absolutely certain that this is exactly what I want. Every moment spent thinking about their lips, and now...

Mustering up what little courage I had left, I placed a finger on their chin, drawing their face closer to mine... just like in all of my dreams. No matter how many times I've fantasized of Hikaru before, it all had escaped me now.

I felt their breath falter as we became face to face, and then I really realized how close we were. I have to kiss them... we're so close! They must know I want to kiss them! 

To my astonishment, they touched their lips to mine first. Their eyelashes fluttered on my cheek as they brought their arms around me - they hugged me as they kissed me. I felt all the breath in my lungs leave me, and I craved that feeling more. Take my breath away, Hikaru. If it meant feeling their lips forever, I never wanted to breathe again. My breath only return once they pulled back - as we parted, they nuzzled their head into my shoulder. I felt their smile as they whispered their gratitude onto my skin. I shivered slightly, petting their hair. What did they thank me for?

They fell asleep against me, and I spent the night gazing at the stars. So many cliche thoughts had ran through my mind that night, but all I can truly remember is how blissful it felt. I had wrapped Hikaru's soft blanket around us once more, since it'd fallen off of us during our sweet, single kiss... I remembered the feel of their loving lips as well, and how it felt different. Just different... but still, I couldn't have imagined anything better.


End file.
